


Some Absolute End Remix

by Evanna_Adams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanna_Adams/pseuds/Evanna_Adams
Summary: What if Steve woke up early?





	Some Absolute End Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathsweetqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsweetqueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [some absolute end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432789) by [deathsweetqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsweetqueen/pseuds/deathsweetqueen). 

Bucky had to leave for a week. Howard had put him on payroll once he realized that being Tony’s boyfriend compromised his previous job. Bucky didn’t think so but as long as Howard let him stay with Tony, he was alright. In the past few months, he had come to love Tony. He loved his company and enjoyed his chatter. He loved following him around his workshop as Tony talked about the projects he was pursuing.

He was finally back on campus and couldn’t wait to meet Tony again. Tony’s apartment was on the east end of the campus and Bucky knew all the shortcuts to get there in ten minutes. He took a deep breath as he looked at the door and could barely hide his grin. Then he paused when he heard a different voice inside. It wasn’t Rhodey or Pepper. Maybe Tony had made a new friend. Or he was in trouble.

He couldn’t knock fast enough, tamping down his first instinct.

~*~

Tony missed Bucky. Granted it had just been a day since he was gone, but he had wheedled into Tony’s life so perfectly that it was weird being away from him. It was probably unhealthy to feel that way – Pepper would lecture him if she knew. So would Rhodey if he thought about it.

Sighing, he continued down to the coffee shop on campus. Before he could order, he was crashing into someone who was on their way out. Tony was about to apologise when he looked up at one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” the man said, grabbing Tony by the shoulder so he wouldn’t fall. “I hope I didn’t get any coffee on you.”

Tony shook his head mutely. Then he turned on the charm. “Hey, I’m Tony Stark.” He smirked for the effect.

“I’m Joseph Rogers,” the man replied, the name sounding foreign even to himself. He shook his head and held out a hand.

Tony took it. “When did you join the college?”

“Oh, I just came here yesterday. I’m studying Art,” Joseph replied.

Tony grinned at him. “Let me give you a tour of the campus, then.”

The time that Tony spent with Joseph was amazing. What had started out as harmless flirting turned into a friendship. Tony had thought that Joseph would be a giant dumb jock but really, he was a kind sweet dork. He was more intelligent than he let on but once he started talking, Tony knew that he would follow him into war. There was something familiar about the blond hair and blue eyes but maybe that was just a general resemblance to the populace than anything else. They spent a lot of time together, Tony being lonely because of Bucky’s absence and Joseph being new.

~*~

Tony was practically vibrating when it was time for Bucky to come home. Joseph had come over like the past few days to curl up on the couch and work on his portfolio. Tony was excitedly telling him about Bucky.

“I used to have a friend named Bucky,” Joseph murmured.

Tony would have missed it if he hadn’t been paying attention. “What happened to him?” he asked softly.

“Accident. Died instantly. I couldn’t do anything.”

“Of course, Joe. Your Bucky would never want you to blame yourself.”

Joseph smiled at him.

There was a knock on the door and Tony’s face split into a bright smile. “This must be Bucky.” He bounded over to the door, throwing it open and jumping into his boyfriend’s arms. “Plum Cake!”

Bucky caught him, forgetting his worries and grinning at Tony, kissing him thoroughly. It was only a moment later that he realized there was someone else in the room.

~*~

Steve couldn’t see the man, but he had his hair tied up behind his head and curiously a metal arm glinting on his side. He was dressed in all black. Steve liked Tony but of course he couldn’t tell him the truth about his identity. So, he was Joseph. When Tony finally let go of his boyfriend and tugged the smiling Bucky inside the room, time stood still.

Bucky met his eyes at the same time and the smile slid off his face.

“This is Joseph,” Tony was saying. “And Joe, this is Bucky, my boyfriend.”

Neither of the men were listening though. Steve wasn’t sure who moved first but they met in an embrace in the middle of the room, holding each other as if they were afraid the other would vanish.

“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky.” Steve tried to put all his emotions into the name. The relief, the love, the pain, the hurt, the guilt, the gratitude, the apology.

Bucky was murmuring his name too as tears slid down his face.

“Uh, Bucky?” Tony murmured, sounding worried.

Bucky turned to look at him, swiping a hand over his face and then tugging Tony closer by the arm. “Doll, meet my oldest friend.”

“What?” Tony was pale now.

“Tony, this is Steve Rogers.”

“Joe?”

“I’m sorry, I was asked to take on this identity,” Steve responded, apologetically. “I didn’t want to lie to you, Tony.”

“So, this is your ex-boyfriend?” Tony turned the question to Bucky, now looking close to fainting.

Bucky shared a long look with Steve and then sighed softly.

But Tony was already turning around and ready to leave the apartment. Bucky caught his arm. “Sweetheart,” he murmured, stricken. “Listen to me.”

“No… I’m- Bucky, you have the man you have loved for years back. Spend time with him-“

“Steve, could you give me and my boyfriend a minute?” Bucky’s voice was like steel.

Steve nodded, gathering his things and left as quickly as possible.

“Stay outside,” Bucky called.

~*~

As soon as the door was closed, Bucky turned to Tony, tugging him closer. Tony came into his arms easily.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Bucky whispered into his hair. “I love you, Tony.”

Tony shuddered and hung on. “I missed you too. Please don’t leave me.”

He sounded so broken and small that Bucky couldn’t help but gather him closer and carried him to the couch. “Nothing will change what is between us. Nothing.”

“Not even Steve?”

“Not even Steve.”

“I love you.”

“I know, sweetheart.”

They were quiet for a few minutes.

“I like Steve or Joe, I mean. We had fun this week. Not that kind of fun. As friends. He’s a friend.”

Bucky smiled. “The best.”

Tony smiled back. “Buck, do you know about polyamory?”

He looked at him sharply. “What?”

“Polyamory?”

“What are you suggesting, Tony?”

“Look, I’m not the selfish bastard everyone makes me out to be. I’m selfish enough to not let you go, of course. I want you in my life, Bucky. But that doesn’t have to mean you can’t spend time with Steve too. You’ve loved him for years.”

Bucky stared at him. “Are you sure, Tony?”

“I think so.”

“Tony, this can’t work without you. I… I want you with me.”

“I’ll always be with you.”


End file.
